Many communication systems allow participants at a plurality of end user devices to contribute information to a meeting without the users being in the same physical location. These systems may facilitate audio communications, video communications, or both that allow participants to interact in real-time about particular ideas and topics. The communication systems may allow users to forward communications to secondary end user devices, invite additional end user devices to join an existing communication, and provide similar functionality to initiate the required communication.
In many communication systems, communication summary information may be maintained locally on each of the devices as a communication log, indicating devices that have been directly contacted, devices from which communications have been directly received, communication times, and other similar information. Although the communication log may provide information about direct communications to and from a device, the local information may fail to provide information about other devices involved in a conferenced communication. Further, if a first device contacts a second device, the local communication log on the first device may be unable to account for redirects or forwarding that can be used to transition a communication to a third device in place of the second device. This prevents users of the first device from accurately determining the various devices and, in some cases, personnel involved in a conferenced communication.